I Decide
by AnimeGirl622
Summary: This is a songfic about Kagome and Inuyasha. The songs Lindsey Lohan "I Decide".


_Don't think that you can tell me what to think  
I'm the one who knows what's good for me  
And I'm stating my independence  
Gonna take the road I'm gonna take  
And I'm gonna make my own mistakes  
It's my life  
I decide_

"Sit, sit, sit, sit boy! Hmph!" Kagome screamed at the half-demon as she walked away hearing him crash hardly into the ground 4 times. She figured that was enough sits for this argument of theirs. Kagome thought to herself as she stormed into the forest going towards the Bone Eaters Well "How dare he tell me Kagome Higurashi what I can and cannot do! Who does he think I am Kikyo!?" Kagome looked around and noticed she was in the Inuyasha forest. She noticed the Goshinboku also known as the God tree. Kagome couldn't help but go over and put her hand over the mark that the arrow had hit as it pinned Inuyasha to the tree for 50 years. Her mother wasn't the only one who had her memories with this tree back in her time, she did as well.

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
What I need  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_

So many memories ran through her mind. Kagome felt a mixture of emotions as she remembered each one that she possibly could. Of course her first meeting at this very tree was with Inuyasha, her first memory of the God tree here in the fuedal era. He had thought she was Kikyo, but then again so did everyone else so she wasn't taken a back to much until he said she wasn't as pretty as Kikyo was. Kagome remembered her jaw dropping. Not as pretty as this girl Kikyo! How dare he?! Kagome didn't think of herself as beautiful or gorgeous but she thought she was pretty cute! Kagome also knew that she couldn't blame it all on Inuyasha for it wasn't always his fault it was also Kikyos. Kagome couldn't help but cringe at the very mention or thought about the dead priestess name. A lot of her memories weren't always good infront this tree which held so many fond memories of her own era. A lot of the problems in this era which caused her so much pain were because of Kikyo. _  
_  
_Don't think you're ever gonna hold me down  
Couldn't do it then can't do it now  
I'm kickin' down all the fences  
I'm gonna do it all and do too much  
And if I mess the whole thing up  
It's my ride  
I decide_

Kikyo.. Kagome couldn't help but feel some sort of sympathy for the woman who was her reincarnation. She did die, sacraficing herself for the sacred jewel so noone could claim it but when Kikyo was ressurected with Kagomes soul she could remember feeling all the hatred that Kikyo felt inside. Getting her soul back was no easy task but she managed. Kagome was pretty sure that Kikyo just wasn't mad at Inuyasha, she was mad at Kagome too for taking back her soul before she could take out her revenge. Kagome couldn't allow Kikyo to kill Inuyasha no matter what. After that Kagome no longer felt at peace completely with the hanyou for Kikyo had a peice of her soul and all of Inuyashas heart. Kagomae didn't realize she loved Inuyasha until it was too late though and when she did she hoped that Inuyasha fell in love with the part of her spirit that was inside of Kikyo so that Inuyasha could love atleast a part of her even if it was a small part.  
  
_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_

Kikyo had tried to kill her before. Kagome remembered it clearly they all thought that Kikyo was still captured by Naraku and all went looking for her. When Kagome was the first to get there she was happy to see Kikyo safe and sound because she knew that would make Inuyasha both relieved and happy. Kagome remembered the most sinister glare that Kikyo had given her as a scared arrow flew past Kagomes cheek grazing it. Kagome felt a sharp pain not just in her cheek but in her soul. This girl was suppose to be who she was and surely Kagome was no killer. Kagome remembered the jewel being taken from her and being pushed into the ditch. When Inuyasha came and found her bringing her to the top he had saw Kikyo and guess instantly what had happened as Kikyo held up the half of the sacred jewel shard that Kagome once wore around her neck. Inuyasha did nothing except say "You've gone to far how dare you try to kill Kagome!?" Kikyo did nothing but laugh and respond back "What are you going to do Inuyasha, kill me?" It all became a blur after that as Kagome felt her world spin faster and faster around her. That wasn't the only unpleasant run in with Kikyo. Kagome looked up at the marking in the tree that had held a arrow head from Kikyos arrow the bound Inuyasha to the God tree. Kagome remembered as clear as day the fight they had with Menomaru not to long ago. Her, Inuyasha, Sango, Kilala, Shippo and Miroku were all in trouble. During this time Kagome remembered being kidnapped and having a spell put over her as she attacked Inuyasha the exact same way as Kikyo did. She managed to break free of the spell but it was too late Inuyasha had already been struck by her arrow. Kagome remember running over to him as she kneeled down holding his head crying, begging him for some sorta sign of life... that was when Kikyo approached. After some exchange of innocent words Kikyo lead Kagome to the Bone Eaters Well to show her what was happening. Roots were begining to ingulf it as the balance was off because of Menomaru taking over the tree of ages as it began to plunge other eras in a nonstop frost. Kagome remembered not wanting to leave as Kikyo pushed her into the well as she feel back to her own time.

_I'm taking my own chances  
And I'm finding my own answers  
I'm only answering to me  
And that's the way it's gonna be  
I decide  
Oh yeah  
I decide  
I decide_

The only thing running through Kagomes mind was her screaming to herself "No don't do it Kikyo!" Kagome once again cringed as she remember all the things Kikyo had done to her. One thing though the Kikyo didn't realize was that Kagomes connection to Inuyasha was a strong one and even through a time gap of 500 years they could not be kept apart. Kagome could remember talking to Inuyasha as she stood by the tree in her own era, his words warmed her heart and stopped her tears as she heard him say "I need you here with me! Don't you understand that?!" When Inuyasha told her how she could get back Kagome once again felt sadden, how was she to find a arrow? Thats it! Kagome knew one day her noseyness would pay off! The prick that she had on her finger was from a arrow head left by none other then Kikyo when she pinned Inuyasha to the Gods tree.

_I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide  
I decide where I go  
Where I sleep  
Who I know  
I'm the one who's runnin' my life  
I decide  
I decide_

Kagome remembered running back and grabbing a stick from her grandfather as she ran back to the tree and attached the arrow head to it. After making her homemade bow Kagome ran to the well and shot the arrow through. She did it! She remember when she got back her and Inuyasha got into a little arguement. Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself, things were back to normal for the time being. During the final battle with Menomaru things weren't looking good but her and Inuyasha along with their friends teamed up and beat him! Hmm, so maybe things weren't as bad as she always thought they were. Kagome knew sometimes she was either to childish or too overdramatic. She couldn't help it, being so far away from home did make her nervous a little even with Inuyasha and her friends around she still felt out of place because of the time line, not that a meager 500 year gap could stop her from seeing the hanyou who was probably still face down in the dirt that she had grown fond off. _  
  
I decide how I live  
I decide who I love  
Choice is mine  
And no one gets to make my mind up  
I decide_

Kagome couldn't help but smile to herself. Noone could have ever predicted how close her and Inuyasha had become, not even Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kaede, Naraku or even Kikyo. Well, maybe Kikyo did know a little more then she thought for it was mostly always her trying to tear her and Inuyasha apart. Oh well! Kagome looked around as she saw a red haori coming through the trees. She couldn't see Inuyasha face to clearly but he was probably still mad at her for all those sit, eh nothing a little bickering, another sit and a day at home in her own time couldn't fix! Things weren't just good they were truely the best and Kagome wouldn't trade any of the moments she had with her in the Fuedal Era for anything in the world. Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and smiled seeing him looking at her with his "Feh" face on. Well, almost anything.


End file.
